


Tough as Nails, until...

by JJWolfe



Series: Unconditional Love [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative universe no hawaii five o, Amputation, Disability, Duke the service dog, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oliver Queen Has PTSD, Oliver was a navy seal, Steve is still a navy seal, alternative universe no arrow, alternative universe no island, cannon disabled character, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe
Summary: Ex Navy Seal Oliver is as tough as nails, he says so himself when he meets Felicity again. But then he meets someone or something else and he isn't so tough anymore.





	Tough as Nails, until...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series, stories will not be in a chronological order. I will write about these two whatever pops up in my head. This will probably being an ongoing series, let's see where it leads me. 
> 
> Rating will change.
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve was sitting in a chair next to the bed, letting his eyes roam over Oliver’s broad back. He loved it, just watching him sleep. After all that had happened, he would never take their love for granted.

“Good morning,” Oliver mumbled.

“How long are you awake?” Steve smiled at him.

Oliver just smirked. He pushed himself up on one elbow and looked at Steve. “You’re dressed.”

Steve grinned. “You get dressed, I’ll start breakfast.” He stood and leaned forward, taking Oliver’s mouth in a bruising kiss.

Oliver leaned into it, deepening it. When Steve broke it off and walked out of the bedroom, he loudly protested. “Hey come back here, we weren’t finished.”

“Get dressed.” Steve called out from the hallway.

Oliver looked at Duke, who was laying on a blanket in the corner. “What is up with him?”

The dog lifted his head and cocked it sideways, not exactly sure what his master meant.

Oliver grunted, sat up and grabbed the forearm crutches that were laying next to the bed. He stood and moved towards the bathroom. “That man is way to chipper this early in the morning.”

A half hour later he walked into the kitchen, Duke close at his heals, and his mouth watered when he smelled pancakes. He was also surprised, because Steve never took the time to make pancakes on a weekday. “Okay, what is going on?”

“Nothing. Can a man not make breakfast for his spouse?”

“You do, every day when you’re stateside, but you never make pancakes on a weekday. So I’m kinda suspicious.”

“Just sit and enjoy.” Steve put a plate with two pancakes on the counter.

Oliver sat down and digged into his breakfast, glancing sideways from time to time watching Steve.

Steve grabbed Duke’s bowl and filled it. “Here you go buddy, enjoy,” he said putting it down on the floor.

Duke dived into his food, finishing it in minutes. “Wow bud, swallow,” Oliver grinned.

Steve sat down next to him and started to eat. “So, ready for some exercise?” he asked Oliver.

“You just got home and all you want to do is go to the gym?”

“How about just a walk instead? We can walk over to the dog park so Duke can get some playtime and run around free for an hour or so.. It’s early morning, there aren’t going to be a lot of people around at the park at this hour.”

Oliver looked down and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know.”

“If it get’s too much, we leave.”

“Okay,” Oliver nodded his head.

An hour later they excited the house and walked towards the park.

Steve looked sideways and grinned, pointing at Oliver’s T-shirt. “A new one?”

“Yep!”

“Hey dude, nice leg,” A man passing by stated, pointing at Oliver’s prosthetic, which was visible since he was wearing shorts. The man himself had a prosthetic arm.

Oliver grinned. “Thanks man!” he called out.

(It looks like this, but then the left one)

 [](https://ibb.co/jOpx1Q)

Someone bumped into Oliver. “Oh, I’m so sorry.”

He looked down and saw that it was Felicity. “Well, hello again.”

“Hello Oliver,” she smiled at him. “Did I hurt you?”

Oliver grinned. “Nope, I’m tough as nails. Steve, this is Felicity. Felicity, my partner Steve McGarrett.”

"Nice meeting you Felicity," Steve extended his hand, shaking Felicity's. 

"Same here." Felicity grinned, pointing at Oliver's T-shirt. “Loving this one too.”

“Thanks!” The print on the shirt read, ‘I’m stumped’.

“I love your leg, it’s really cool.” A man was approaching them.

“Ray, this is Oliver.”

“Ah, yes. The man you met at the airport.” He took a step back, not wanting to make Oliver uncomfortable.

Oliver who appreciated the gesture, grinned. “It’s okay, two are not a crowd. And thanks for the compliment,” he pointed at his prosthetic. “My own design.”

“Wow! We should talk.”

Oliver frowned and cocked his head. “Uhm, about what?”

“About prosthetics.”

Felicity smirked. “Ray is a inventer. I think he means you both can even make them look cooler.”

“Uhm, sure. I call you.” After exchanging phone numbers, they said goodbye and the boys resumed their walk.

Sometimes later they entered the park and Oliver released Duke from his leach. The dog took off in a sprint, both men following him. It was quiet at the park and Oliver was enjoying every minute of their walk. “This was a good idea,” he admitted.

Steve wrapped his arm around Oliver’s shoulders and smiled. He was happy that his lover was enjoying himself.

Oliver looked down when he felt something wet, it was a labrador pup licking his leg. He crouched down and scratched the pup behind it’s ear. “Aren’t you a cutie,” he cooed.

Steve laughed. “Yep, really tough as nails, until you see a pup. Then you melt into a puddle of goo.”


End file.
